


No Labels

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo's relationship has always been vague to other people but crystal clear between them two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another cross post from AFF :)  
> I hope you enjoy this :D

The series of knocks distracted Kyungsoo from her homework. Instinctively, her head turned towards the bedside clock and she groaned quietly when it says that it's already almost seven in the evening. She has been too engrossed with her essay that she didn't notice the time. Another knock reminded her that there is someone calling for her attention and the familiar pattern of raps in the wooden door told her the identity of the person automatically. She did promise to help Jongin with their homework.

She strode lazily to let her bestfriend in making the other impatient enough to push the door all the way at the telltale click of the knob being turned. It was still careful though, he wouldn't want to hurt Kyungsoo by hitting her with her door. With a grin, his arm immediately found its usual spot on Kyungsoo's curvy waist and pulled her close for their hello kiss, landing square on her plump and pink heart-shaped lips.

It was short, like usual, but it didn't stop Kyungsoo from wondering when this has started. Some time ago, their greeting kiss have always been on the cheek ever since their parents have gotten close enough to be friends more than just neighbors, which is like two days after Kyungsoo's parents has moved into their house. They threw them together almost immediately and it has always been Jongin and Kyungsoo or Kyungsoo and Jongin to other people that they have met. It's not that hard to tell that they ended up as the best of friends as they grew up, almost doing everything together.

But somewhere along the way, the kisses have strayed closer and closer to their lips and one day, after the first time that their hello kiss was shared between their lips, it never strayed from that.

They never discussed it and they didn't feel the need to. They are both comfortable enough with what the two of them has and so Kyungsoo musters up a smile as Jongin diligently gets his things out of his bag.

"I thought we are doing this together," her bestfriend spoke with accusation as he eyed her essay with contempt. Rolling her eyes, she settled beside him, close enough to have their thighs brushing against each other, and stuck her tongue out on him petulantly.

"I've known you for two decades, Jongin. We both know that you will end up with not even half of your work until tomorrow so I'd rather be more productive than you," she reasoned.

Jongin whined and draped himself over Kyungsoo's smaller form. "You're so mean. That's why I ask for your help, right?"

"You know well that more than I could help you, you should be helping yourself," Kyungsoo pointed out, flicking the other's forehead but smiling down fondly on him. "We always do this," she sighed in resign but her smile stays in place. Jongin looked up at her with a beam that made her chuckle.

"Maybe I just wanted the cuddles you always give when I act like this," he shrugged.

"You big baby," Kyungsoo pushed him away playfully but Jongin is still the stronger between them so he was able to keep his hold on her to place another kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for putting up with me though. I'll hate myself if I have to deal with me."

Kyungsoo hides her racing heart and fluttering stomach with another smile, it has been quite some time that they have been acting like this and she has still not gotten used to it. She can't bring herself to talk about it with Jongin though. There's no point in making things complicated. They're happy and good like this, what could she ask for more?

"I've gotten used to your baby antics, I swear I'm going to be the best mom in the world."

Finally, Jongin straightened up and picked up his pen. "I don't doubt that," he put in lastly before grabbing Kyungsoo's unfinished work and reading it with a concentrated frown.

Defeated, Kyungsoo leaned her weight on him and let her eyes close. Jongin will take time on getting something from her work so he might as well be useful by being her makeshift bed. Her bestfriend's all lean muscle and it's not exactly as soft as her own bed but she's plenty comfortable. She'd choose Jongin over her bed anytime.

 

It wasn't the first time that Jongin has slept over. In fact, he has a couple set of clothes in Kyungsoo's closet in case he is too lazy to walk back to his own house just a couple of steps away from Kyungsoo's. They move in a familiar routine as they got ready to go to their classes and even though Jongin's class doesn't start until an hour after Kyungsoo's first, he get up with her so they could walk to their college together. That and his bestfriend will wake his 'lazy ass' anyway.

They went down for the breakfast that Mrs. Do has prepared and she didn't even bat an eyelash when she saw the two of them slump down on the dining table with sleepy faces. She laid down their food in front of them then patted both their heads lightly to wake them up.

"What did you two do last night that you lost sleep?" her lips twitched in a slight smirk but the two sleepyheads were too sleepy or hungry to catch her suggestive tone.

"This lazy ass tried to copy my homework," Kyungsoo grunted with a kick to Jongin's shin. The victim wasn't able to defend himself and just helplessly pouted in pain.

"I didn't understand shit from that lesson and why should I put too much effort on it? I won't be able to use art appreciation when I decide which logic works to get me the right output," he yawned hugely and timed his mouthful of rice to get into his mouth right then. Kyungsoo eyed him with disgust and kicked him one more time.

Mrs. Do watched them with fond eyes and smiled to her husband when she saw him emerging from their bedroom. The man had his brow raised at the now bickering bestfriends. She shrugged and motioned him to take his seat. Mr. Do nodded understandingly, allowing the normal banter go on until the other two notice that he joined them on the table.

 

Jongin is looking forward for lunch because it's a Wednesday and that means that he and Kyungsoo could eat together, their break times matching. He hurried towards her room and waited until the professor finally lets them out. It may annoy Kyungsoo that this particular professors likes to drag his class a few minutes than necessary but Jongin likes it, it gives him time to fetch his bestfriend.

He chuckles at Kyungsoo's irritated grimace and made his way to greet her. As much as he wanted to greet her like he wants to, he just calls her over and maintains as little distance from her as possible. Jongin won't be able to bear to keep her even just at an arm's length but the space is necessary. He knows what it will look like to other people if he displays how big his affection is for that petite and grumpy lady who has just saw him.

As much as he doesn't care about what others will say, he knows Kyungsoo would. Her soft and sensitive heart will feel burdened and Jongin will be damned if he will let that happen under his watch. Labels are just labels and he doesn't want that to define their relationship. They won't exactly fit in anywhere, anyway.

Being with Kyungsoo is more than enough for him.

They locked gazes and smiled. "Shall we?" they chorused and shouted, 'Jinx!' at the same time as well. If someone's counting, there has got to be a billion chances that they both do something exactly the way the other does it or be on something at the same time. It's like they're reading the other's thoughts but Jongin and Kyungsoo has just been too attuned. Chuckling, they both turned towards the cafeteria, falling along each other's step with ease.

 

Autumn is coming close to its end and this is the time when Kyungsoo is getting extra cranky. She has never been a fan of too much cold and it gets to her mood, making her all broody. But Jongin could say that it is his favorite part of the year because he has always enjoyed the cold. It is perfect bed weather where he could indulge in hot chocolate as often as he wants and as weird as it sounds, he likes listening to Kyungsoo rant about the cold as fuck breeze everytime it blows. And well, she always presses herself as close as possible to Jongin because he’s like a bear space heater.

“This is ridiculous. Why are we out here in the open to freeze our asses?” Kyungsoo grumbled in annoyance that only made her adorable. Her brows are burrowed and her lips jutted out in a pout.

“That is because you are the best,” Jongin explained with a cheeky grin. Kyungsoo huffed but didn’t reply and willingly let the other pull her closer and even tuck her inside his coat. She’s got to admit that it felt way better than walking by herself in that blasted weather. Her arm snaked behind Jongin and she held on his waist to keep herself into the warmth that is Jongin.

But being huddled together limits their movement. They didn’t need that since the movie is going to start in about fifteen minutes and they are still ten minutes away from the cinema. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo hates missing the trailers and so he gently stepped away from Kyungsoo’s arm and caught her gloved hand in his. Kyungsoo understood and with a grin as wide as she could with her lips frozen, she let Jongin drag her by the hand until they reached their destination in less than five minutes.

They’d gotten themselves their nachos and iced tea just as the trailers have started playing, thank goodness for the lack of people.

Jongin is excited as he settled down on their seats, arranging their drinks and making sure that the nachos are still intact; he doesn’t want a repeat of when he has accidentally spilled the nachos even before Kyungsoo had her first bite. But as he got comfortable, he noticed Kyungsoo squirming on her seat and her hands covering her mouth. Worried, he slipped off his gloves and reached out for Kyungsoo’s to warm them up.

They feel a little cold so he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand to ease her but it didn’t make her relaxed enough to appease him.

“Soo? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head and her right hand moved up to her lips and pinched them a couple of times. Jongin chuckled as he understood.

He cupped her face gently to let her skin get used to the heat from his palms. After a few seconds, his thumbs are hovering above Kyungsoo’s lips, which he bets are pretty blue from the cold, and caressed them slowly to warm them up. With a sigh, Kyungsoo sagged into her seat and waited the numbness she feels on her lips is replaced by the tingling that’s left with every touch of Jongin.

She was the one who was adamant on watching the trailers but she couldn’t care even a bit that everything was finished because Jongin’s fingers on her lips feels nice. She hates the cold weather but then it comes with an overflowing amount of attention from Jongin so it’s not really that bad. Maybe she does exaggerate some of her reactions to get more out from her bestfriend.

 

But the opening credits is already playing and they had to pay attention to the movie or else their money will just go to waste. It’s actually Jongin who has paid for everything but Kyungsoo hates to waste anything. She shifted so that she’s facing the screen but she caught one of Jongin’s hand to hold in hers. She could see him smiling from the corner of her eye and she says nothing more, foregoing the use of her left hand to keep Jongin’s hand.

 

"What are you looking at?"

"Not what. Who. Is there anyone else here besides you, Soo?"

"Why are you looking at me, then?"

"Just. No reason."

"You're ridiculous."

"You're still here."

"Uhm, yeah."

"And you're staying."

"Hmm, yeah. I think so. I've got nowhere to go. You're all over me."

"Then it's cool."

"You're weird."

"Yeah, yeah."

 

 

Work has been busy for both Kyungsoo and Jongin. It has been quite a while since they have seen each other and hung out after graduation. They both landed jobs right away and it has taken their whole day while their weekends are spent with their colleagues and their families.

They never had a chance to miss the other before since they've been stuck together like glue. This time, the longing feeling is gnawing them from the inside and both unaware that their feelings are reciprocated. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is loving her students, what with her regular SNS posts. Kyungsoo knows that even though Jongin is having little sleep, he's enjoying figuring out how to fix the bugs in his program that could take hours sometimes.

They're both happy for each other but still. It's just not the same. Commenting on their posts, sending random texts throughout the day and the occasional calls just doesn't cut with talking and seeing each other personally. Their distance is not even difficult to cross and so it was Jongin who first made the move.

It has been a month and they couldn't even chance on bumping into each other since Kyungsoo leaves early for work while Jongin stays in his too late. It won't hurt for him to get off a little earlier than usual and bug his bestfriend (labels schlabels) inside her room like usual.

He was greeted with a hug from Mrs. Do and a nod from Mr. Do as he passed by them on his way to Kyungsoo. He felt a little bad when Kyungsoo's mother told him that they were worried that they had gotten into fight being the reason that he hasn't come over as often. He reassured her and made a promise to fix his schedule to address the issue. He was told that it was unnecessary but still. He has considered them family for so long and he doesn’t want them to think that he doesn't care enough.

He does. More than he could even describe.

He was given permission to go up to Kyungsoo's room and he left after repeating his promise.

Never was he nervous and awkward walking up these steps before but at that moment, he felt it all at once mixed with how he misses Kyungsoo. He knocks and waits, holding onto where his heart is beating wildly. After what seemed like eternity, the door opened and he was greeted by a confused looking Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," she breathed and Jongin knew that he wasn't the only one missing Kyungsoo. He nodded as he stepped inside her clean-as-always room, pushing the door close behind him.

They stand face to face, lost for words, but their eyes did the talking. They have never been much talkative and yet, they knew each other enough to know the other's thoughts. They could never keep secrets to each other.

The hug was inevitable. Kyungsoo's warmth filled Jongin's arms as he pulled her close by her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and settled her cheek on his shoulder. They stayed in their embrace for who knows how long. They're content and comfortable to ignore their feet protesting for being stationary for long minutes.

"I missed you, Soo."

"I missed you, too, lazy ass."

Jongin huffed indignantly but feeling something click in place inside his chest had him smiling as he pulled back a little. Kyungsoo was doing the same and it makes him all fuzzy inside at how in sync they are still, even after some time away from each other. Their gazes still held as they both tightened their hold on each other. Kyungsoo never considered how much she has been looking for anything related to Jongin the past weeks but now that she has him in her room, the void that she has been trying to fill is already full to the brim.

The realization at how big a part Jongin is in her life made her gaze fall down. They're chest to chest and it feels nice and safe. She doesn't want to part from this, willing time to freeze to keep them where they are.

"Soo? What's wrong?"

Worried, Jongin tipped her chin up to look into her beautiful eyes once more. He saw relief and anxiety there, hating that he is seeing the latter.

"I didn't think I'd like it better if you're bothering me than being left to my peace," she replied jokingly and Jongin gasped in fake hurt. They look stupid but it's okay. They've always been stupid together. "It's been to quiet."

"You love me," Jongin replied cheekily.

Ah, the L word. It pops out of their conversation from time to time but unlike the feelings that one could read in romance novels, Kyungsoo doesn't feel flustered when Jongin talks about love with her.

On the contrary, she feels calm, happy and at peace.

Jongin doesn't tell her that he loves her and she loves him to let her know. He's merely stating a fact, like the sun is a star.

"Hmm, I do," she still answers because the smile that Jongin returns is priceless.

"Then you will not lock me out of your room. I will come in and bother you all the time," whiny Jongin is back and maybe Kyungsoo misses this Jongin a little bit more.

"You will find a way in even if I do."

"You know me."

"Oh yeah, I do."

They kiss, just like before, but for some reason, this one feels better and it tastes sweeter. Jongin has half a mind thinking that Kyungsoo's kisses are like wine, the longer you keep, the better they turn out when you drink it. But he decides he'd like them as an addicting drug; once you get a taste, you will never go back.

 

They wouldn't be able to dodge questions about their relationship. Their parents know them long and know better than to ask anything. Just knowing that the two of them are practically married already are enough for them to keep their curiosity at bay.

People from their schools, especially back in high school, have always been on their business that's why they had never made that many friends, preferring to just keep each other company. During college, they both made a couple of friends because they have different majors and they've asked and speculated but all they ever got is a hard to believe 'I'm not his girlfriend/boyfriend', 'he/she is my bestfriend' and the vague 'yes, I like him/her' and 'he/she knows me better than anybody'.

It has been easy to see that there is something special and incomprehensible between Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo. It feels tangible and precious that you won't want to mess with it.

But the new people that they have met separately from their workplace is a different case. They knew Jongin and Kyungsoo individually, not having witnessed their relationship first hand.

They both stand out, being better than average-looking and with their better-than-most behavior and kind heart, it's not a surprise that they will attract admirers. Any of them lurk in SNS accounts of the two, hoping to find out more from them since they are both very private people. They see their interactions but they could easily brush them off as something friendly. It's not like what they have could be virtually expressed.

Jongin's phone has been incessantly vibrating on Kyungsoo's dresser. Said owner of the phone has been just pushed into the shower by the owner of the room since he stinks, according to her. Without much choice, said guy relented with a pout and is now under the running water, doing what Kyungsoo has asked him to.

Kyungsoo is not nosy, that's more Jongin than her but she's irked that whoever is contacting Jongin is pretty persistent. She knows it's not his parents because they could've just walked there and talk to Jongin. Curiosity got her and she peeked into the screen that told her a certain Mira is calling. She doesn't know anyone by that name and figured it must be from Jongin's work.

The call ended and she was surprised to see that there are already more than thirty missed calls. Maybe it is important, she muses. The next time it rang and the phone flashed the same contact, Kyungsoo opted to answer it and just relay the message to Jongin (hopefully he hasn't fallen asleep).

"Hello?"

"Hey -- who are you?"

The voice didn't sound amused that Kyungsoo has answered the phone. "Why are you answering oppa's phone?"

Kyungsoo realizes it's not an emergency since the caller doesn't sound urgent. She's more annoyed, it seems like.

"Uh, sorry but Jongin can't pick up right now..."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Surprised, Kyungsoo shook her head first before remembering the caller won't see her. She replied with a 'no' and she was scoffed at. She's rude. I wonder how Jongin works with her. Kyungsoo knows that Jongin can't deal with rude people; it makes him feel bad that they will find a fault in him even if he's trying.

"What right you have to answer his phone? Are you family?"

Why is she getting pissy at Kyungsoo? It's not like Jongin will mind that she answered his phone. Jongin tells her that she's sassy so it won't be out of character that she reacts to this bitchy Mira.

"If you have something important to tell Jongin, be assured that I will relay it to him. If you will just lecture me on minding my manners, get the fuck off of the phone."

Mira was spluttering angrily when she pressed the end button, feeling a little guilty. She worries that she has gone overboard and the blank face of Jongin that regarded her made her feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," she apologized right away. "There's this Mira who kept calling you and I thought it was urgent so I answered but then she lashed out on me for answering your phone and I might've told her to fuck off and... oh goodness, Jongin. I was just as rude as her!"

She buried her face in her palms in shame. She could easily lose her temper but she's not proud of it. She shouldn't have lost her cool over Jongin's probable co-worker.

Jongin pulled her hands off her face, his cool hands wrapped round hers. He placed their hands on her cheeks and lifted his head a little so that she could see her. Kyungsoo saw nothing but amusement in his eyes, making her confused.

"Don't worry about it, Soo. Mira... maybe she needed a rougher push to leave me alone. She has been persistent on asking me out and I've politely declined her each time. Thanks though, for doing that for me."

Kyungsoo rained light punches on his arms and torso but Jongin could only laugh. He can't help it when she's blushing and pouting at him for being a jerk and a prick. Kyungsoo could call him all the names that she wants because he knows she could never hate him. Not really.

"Is she pretty?"

Jongin thought for a moment. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure."

"Don't you like her?"

"I don't particularly dislike her. She's okay."

"Is she tall?"

"Not much. I'm taller."

"Taller than me?"

"Everyone's taller than you, Soo."

Jongin's yelp of pain echoed in his room. "Does she cook?"

"How would I know?"

"Does she like Pororo too?"

It was evident that Kyungsoo is getting worked up little by little and Jongin found this suspicious. He looked into her eyes and she squeaked, trying to hide what Jongin has already seen. It's flattering at the same time worrying.

Kyungsoo feeling jealous means that Jongin means something to her but that could also mean that he failed to give her enough reasons to feel secured.

"You're jealous, Soo?"

She's taken aback by the sad tone around Jongin's words. She imagined that he will sound mad if he asks her this question but not like this, looking disappointed at himself.

"I guess," she answered hesitantly.

"Did I do something to make you feel jealous?"

Kyungsoo frowned. "No, you didn't."

"Really?"

"Jonginnie, you would know if I'm lying."

Jongin agrees to this. "Then why do you feel jealous?"

Kyungsoo also asks herself that and she came up with a few.

"She's taller than me."

"You're cute sized."

Kyungsoo snorted. "You said she's pretty."

"So?" Jongin tilted his head confusedly.

"She knows more about your work that I could ever do."

"Soo, she knows shit on programming. She's our boss' secretary."

"What if she cooks better than me?"

"Who could be even better than you? You make mad food, Soo."

Kyungsoo pouts. "You're just saying that. I'm not someone great. I'm not that smart. I'm small. I'm weak. I hate doing sports. I eat what I like. I'm moody. I'm a clean freak. I... There's just so many people who are better than me, Jongin. I..."

"I didn't know you see so little of you, Soo," Jongin pinched her lips close to shut her up. "You're wise, beautiful, cute, and perfect and you always put up with me. I'd choose you over some supermodel anytime. Why would I need someone better when you're already perfect?" He rolled his eyes. "Did I already say you are perfect? I can't get too greedy so I won't want more. You're enough, you're perfect. My perfect little Do Kyungsoo..."

If Kyungsoo hears one more perfect coming from Jongin's lips, her face will explode with embarrassment and happiness. She swatted his hand from her lips so she could kiss him to silence.

 

"Do you have a boyfriend, Ms. Do?"

"Uhm, I don't, Mr. Lee."

"Husband?"

"No."

"Lover?"

She paused at this. She and Jongin love each other, that she's certain. Are they lovers? She scoffed at the idea. Calling someone your lover feels like loving you is something that he/she does with exerting effort to keep that title up, that you could only love that person. It's too finite of a word, setting boundaries as to what a person could be in your life.

And Jongin is so much more than just a lover to Kyungsoo. He's her brother, bestfriend, pillow, giant teddy bear, punching bag, shock absorber, confidant, protector, nurse, technician, dancer...

Kyungsoo could go on because Jongin is just everything to her. Everything that she needs and more. So much more.

"I don't have a lover, Mr. Lee."

I have Jongin.

 

Should Kyungsoo have just told Mr. Lee that she has someone? She groaned. That is still too vague and would probably not deter the school director from courting her, sending her gifts to her desk and even to her house.

What bad timing it was because she wants to tell Jongin all about it, he will know what to do because he has the street smarts, but the other has been complaining to her that they are being squeezed dry for an impossible deadline. Two fucking weeks for a whole game with two people putting the program together and another two for the animation?! That's fucking impossible!

Jongin has enough stress to deal with and she doesn't want to put this on top. She'll have to deal with it herself.

She has rejected the gifts and it's not even in a very nice way but Mr. Lee is adamant. He asks for a chance and said that he will stop at nothing until Kyungsoo is married. How could he even think that? The only person that comes to mind when Kyungsoo considers marriage is Jongin and no one else. But she won't ask Jongin to marry her just to stop Mr. Lee. That's just absurd.

It also doesn't help that the whole school seems to be rooting for them. She didn't need a cheering squad whenever the director drops by her room to greet her or even give her chocolates in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

The only relief that she has is that her parents seem to feel her discomfort at the extra attention and so they join her when Mr. Lee comes over to visit and give them gifts as well.

She counts the days until Jongin's deadline is finished and brushes off his questions with concern whenever they could talk over the phone, even for just a few minutes. She could hold these together until Jongin is not too busy.

But the cruel reality is that Jongin and his teammates failed to make it to the deadline so their boss has given them an extension of another week. That means that Kyungsoo has to endure another week of Mr. Lee hovering around her.

Enough is enough and he doesn't want to lead the director on. As much as she hates calling Jongin her boyfriend or lover or whatever label to confine their relationship, she'll concede. If that is all it takes to fend off Mr. Lee.

The man is in her house once more, trying to ask her parents to allow them to see a movie together but the Dos have been good at playing as the Conservatives by telling him that they won't let their daughter go into a dark cinema with someone they barely know. As much as Mrs. Do wanted to just confess that her daughter has Kim Jongin, it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Look, Mr. Lee..."

"Please, Kyungsoo. Call me Minjung."

"Okay, Mr. Lee but... I'm sorry if I've misled you before but I actually have a... boyfriend. Sort of," she cringed at calling Jongin her boyfriend. Jongin won't mind but they both share the sentiment that's why he doesn't call her his girlfriend.

The other sighed but still smiled, albeit sadly. "Kyungsoo, I know that I have been too forward and keen on asking for a chance with you but you don't have to lie to get me to stop," he dropped his gaze. "I know that you might not be able to see it but I really would like to see you in my future. If you are not yet ready, I will wait for as long as I need to. Just... don't shut me down yet."

Kyungsoo is a softie and she hates it because she feels bad easily. It's most evident when Jongin uses his puppy eyes but then she's vulnerable to pity parties too.

If she just looked behind Mr. Lee, she would see her parents frantically telling her to keep firm and not let the man's words sway her. Good thing that Mrs. Do has already taught of calling Jongin over because this has been going on for too long.

But it has just been ten? Fifteen minutes since the call and she's worried that Kyungsoo might do something she will regret.

"Mr. Lee..."

"Minjung, Kyungsoo."

"Minjung, sir... I -- thank you for regarding me with more attention than I deserve. You are a good person, living a decent life and you will not find it difficult to find someone more deserving of you. I..."

The door to the Dos' residence almost gave away from the force of the knocks on it. Pounding could be a better term from the creaking that could lead to breaking if someone will not answer the door.

Call it intuition or whatever but it was Kyungsoo who hastily excused herself and dashed to the door. She has never felt so relieved upon seeing Jongin, though he looks like he's about to kill someone. He blinked once and twice until it registered that it was Kyungsoo who has opened the door for him and fuck it.

He pulled Kyungsoo by her waist and without any more preamble, crashed their lips into a searing kiss without any care for the world.

He hates himself after his talk with Mrs. Do. He has been too engrossed with his work that Kyungsoo has almost been snatched away from him. Who needs work when Kyungsoo will not be the one he will go home to, if she decides to leave his ass for someone else because he has been too busy to pay her due attention?

He shouldn't take her for granted, even if she isn't complaining and very much understanding. He could almost cry with joy when she kissed him back. He welcomed the arms wrapping around his neck and pulling closer while his arms wound around her waist, lightly lifting her up.

"This is a nice surprise," Kyungsoo whispered, their lips barely apart and her legs folded back, kicking gleefully.

"Your mom called me," he replied and Kyungsoo froze in his hold for a second before she's burying her face into his neck murmuring 'sorry, I'm sorry' repeatedly. He let her down on her feet but her hold didn't relent, it only grew tighter. Jongin softened, all his ill feelings melting away. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

"You don't need to apologize if you didn't take anyone's offer to take you away from me."

"Even if I told Mr. Lee you're my boyfriend?"

Damn all this society rules that they have to regard. Why do they have to still have something to put their finger on in their relationship?

But if these makes things much easier, fine. As long as they know what they are to each other and nothing ever changes for them, they could just put up with it.

"Soo, you can call me all you want if you want to keep away people coming at you. I've already announced in the office that I'm dating so this doesn't make any difference. Just getting unwanted people off what's mine."

Kyungsoo's lips curved into a lovely heart but her eyes glint with cheekiness. It's cute. She's cute. Do Kyungsoo is the epitome of cute. "So I'm yours?"

"Mine."

"And you're mine?"

"Yours."

"Mine."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Mine."

 

"So you see now, Mr. Lee. They don't need anyone to tell them and they don't need to tell anyone that they're in love with each other. They might be silly and complicated but they're happy. It's all that matters."

Mrs. Do felt a little bad for Mr. Lee. He is a good man and any lady that could win his affections would surely be very lucky. But it's not Kyungsoo. Not when she's made for someone else. That someone who has shared her everything with her, since their nappies and up until now. Would probably until forever.

 

 

Nothing is ever easy. Since they have announced the much awaited news for everyone that knows them, it felt as though all eyes are trained on them, watching their every move. The expectations have been set and they're suffocating, as they have expected. Their decision is now biting them in the ass.

It all came with the unnecessary baggage and pressure and it's weighing on them.

It's one night, months passed from the night they have officially accepted that they are dating. Kyungsoo is curled on Jongin's bed, feeling upset because her co-teachers have teased her about not having any couple stuff. It wasn't a big deal but it made her feel insecure for some reason. Does it not make her enough as Jongin's girlfriend if they don't have something that matches, like phone charms, sweaters or rings?

This is what Jongin fears but he can't really feel all bad about it because Kyungsoo has grown clingy and pouty, adding to her inert cuteness that Jongin is basking himself with. But he can't have her feeling anything less than happy so he joins her and pulled her into his chest where she happily snuggled.

"Don't worry about it, love," he patted her soft hair in comfort. If there is one cliché thing that they didn't mind, it's the petnames. Kyungsoo responds to the petname cutely, groaning cutely while cutely nuzzling into Jongin. Kyungsoo defines cute in Jongin's biased vocabulary.

"Why do they always have something to say? Something not quite right to point out? I know that they don't mean bad but Nini..." she whined.

With his hands full of Kyungsoo, he knew that there is only one solution to stop all these people from talking and putting their noses into their business. He stretched his hand towards his old study table with a little struggle since Kyungsoo is all over him, arms around him and their legs tangled. Thank god that Kyungsoo was focused on his bed more than any other part of his room.

He closed his hand on it and brought it on the pillow just above Kyungsoo's head. She squirmed when she felt him shift and peered up at him in curiosity then guilt.

"Am I being annoying..?"

"God, Soo, no," he placated her. "I'm going to tell you to tell them to mind their own business but I know that you won't do that. Like you said, it's not that they want to harm us or anything. It's us who is deviating from the norm and we can't expect them to understand us and we're not going to force them.

"But since I don't like you sad and upset, I've another idea."

Kyungsoo pushed herself up so she could sit and Jongin moved it to keep it away from her first. He followed her and took one of her hands in his.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Jongin took a deep breath, his jitters coming in at the last second. He has been thinking about this for such a long time already but it's just the past week that he has opened this up to his parents and Kyungsoo's, all behind her back. They were sure about the outcome and their support is full on him.

He doesn't doubt Kyungsoo. He never had for all these years that they have been together but proposing marriage to the one and only person that you would want to spend the rest of your existence with is bound to give you cold sweat and thundering heart.

But just so could all the other things could just blur at the background and they could finally start a life as exclusive as it could be, he draws a deep breath and revealed the maroon velvet box that houses the engagement ring that his father and Kyungsoo's helped him choose.

"Can we finally get married?"

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed. "Why?"

There was no trace of hesitation or rejection in her eyes and that has Jongin opening the small box even though there was no concrete 'yes' yet. Kyungsoo is simply curious as to why he is proposing now.

"Why not? We'll eventually get married and this just makes our life easier. No one will doubt us anymore and we could just tell everyone else to fuck off because we will be bound together forever without any room for dispute in their norm. Let's just humor them and maybe give our parents grandkids."

Kyungsoo's frown deepened. "But we're both virgins."

The guffaw that burst from Jongin had both of them doubling over. "Th-that wasn't the point, Soo! What the hell. You didn't even answer me yet and you're thinking about sex!"

She snorted and pushed him playfully before diving for her bag where she kept her phone. She can feel that Jongin is curious as to what she's doing but he kept hold of her waist so she won't tumble down accidentally.

"Pull me up, please," she requested as he hands closed in on the cold metal. She was hoisted up and pulled on Jongin's lap where she settled herself comfortably with his nose running up and down the side of her neck.

She giggled at the tickling sensation while her fingers are busy fiddling with her phone. When she found out the photo from her gallery, she nudged Jongin to look at her and her phone.

On the screen is an old photo of a baby Kyungsoo in a princess onesie lying beside a baby boy in a prince onesie. The soft caramel tone of his skin gives his identity away and Jongin couldn't help the prickling at the back of his eyes. The babies are both asleep but their hands are clasped together tightly.

"When I saw this from my baby album, I knew that there is no doubt that we're meant for each other. We're some of the lucky ones who doesn't have to search high and low for the person that completes them. We're like delivered to each other's doorstep and I will be stupid if I'm going to let this go, if I am going to let you go.

"Of course, I will marry you. I can't wait to tell them to mind their own and fuck off and that you are mine and I am yours and I will wear your ring and you mine and show off to the world our love. If what it takes is wearing a damn ring and having kids then there's nothing to lose."

Jongin wasted no time and slipped the ring on Kyungsoo's finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Not the first, one of the many and certainly won't be the last.

 

"Jonginnie, have you ever thought what if we started like how many do? I mean, you asking me out one day you realized that you want me more than as your bestfriend, then went out on dates, kissing, making love, graduating, finding work and then marriage, if there was no baby in between."

"Nah, that's not us, Soo. We're weird and silly and stubborn. I like it that our love is different from how others built up and developed but I'm proud that it's not any less than any great love. We are Jongin and Kyungsoo, we don't need to be anyone else."

"Huh, are you trying to convince me more into marrying you? You don't need to, babe."

"You're impressed, aren't you? You're marrying an awesome man."

"I know. Now don't push your luck, Kim Jongin. Let's sleep."

"Yup, okay. See, you got me so whipped I'll do everything for you..."

"Jongin..."

"Yup. Okay. Yeah. Love you."

"I love you, too, Ni. Can you shut up, now? We have work tomorrow."

"Of course, I will. Work is..."

"Kim Jongin."

"Shutting, love."


End file.
